


A present, from me to you.

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Hoki didn't realize what he was agreeing to when metal showed up at his house at 5 in the morning and dragged him out of the comfortof his home for a way too esrly training session.





	A present, from me to you.

It was too early to be functioning. The sun was barely out, the village was quiet, and the last thing Hoki wanted to do at this exact moment was train. Honestly, who taught Metal that 5am was an acceptable time to wake up in the morning? Hoki had words for them. 

Why had he even agreed to this?

"Metal…" he watched as the other boy continued to kick the air, training himself up as they waited for the taijutsu users sensai. "Metal, why did you wake me up?" 

Metal stopped mid kick, his eyes glancing over at his best friend and a smile tugging at his lips. "Morning is the best time for training." He declared, possibly a little too proudly. "Father always trains in the morning, and his sensei did the same." Well, at least hoki knew one person he had to have a chat with now. 

"But you woke me up." He whined, if only half heartedly. Yes, it was definitely too early to be awake and functioning. He'd stick by that fact forever, but that didn't mean he didn't want to train with his best friend. He loved training with metal. Metal never showed off, and he was always trying to pump hoki up. It was the best feeling ever training with metal because even if he got his butt whooped, hoki was still a skilled ninja in the other boys eyes. 

"Oh, that's because i thought you'd want to be here for today." Metal smiled that dorky, happy smile. "Gai Sensai told me he'd train me today."

Hoki was officially intrigued. Might Gai wasn't a personal hero to him, but he knew who he was. Most importantly, he knew who he was to Lord Sixth. He could learn so much about the ex Hokage from his best friend and rival. 

Metal won this one. Even if Hoki didn't hone his own ninja skills this morning, he might be able to learn more about Lord Sixth, and he would never turn down that opportunity. 

"See?" Metal was still smiling at him "I knew you'd like it if i woke you up.how many chances will you get to meet Gai Sensei?" 

"Considering i'm a mediocre ninja at best, 42%" hoki huffed in annoyance. "And it's only that high because we happen to live in the same village."

The smile faded from Metal's face "there is nothing 'mediocre' about you!" He declared proudly. "You're an amazing ninja!"

Hoki was about to respond when a small dog came to a screeching halt in front of him, its eyes focused solely on him. It was as if the thing was looking into his soul.

"Pakkun!" He winced when his best friend lunged forward and lifted the dog up into his arms for a hug, chuckling a bit when the dog attempted to squirm out if the genin's arms.

"Damn it…" his eyes widened when he heard the dog speak "i am a hound dog boy. Not a fluffy cuddle dog."

"You are both." The boys looked over at the road, hoki's heart stopping in his chest when he saw Lord Sixth standing there, hands in pockets and a lazy look on his face as the man beside him laughed. "If you weren't, you would bite Gai every night when he cuddles you."

"Letting out all my secrets kid." The dog grumbled, sighing when metal finally released his grip on him and allowed him to drop back to the ground. "Why did you even summon me? There's no fighting going on here and I doubt you need information."

Lord Sixth just shrugged his shoulders. God, hoki couldn't believe his luck. "Metal made it clear that he wanted me here." He commented boardly. Hoki's eyes snapped over to his best friend, a smile tugging at his lips when he saw metal returning the look.

"What's the use in knowing your best friends hero if you can't get him to make a guest appearance once in awhile?" Asked metal, one hand anxiously parting his hair. 

"Metal." They both turned back to the older men, Hoki's heart dropping when he no longer saw lord sixth standing there. Where had he gone? "You should at least have the courtesy of informing your friend when you're going to do something nice."

"Ya, because you're so courteous" they both jumped when they heard the voice behind them, turning around to look at the ex hokage. When had he moved there? When had he had time?

Hoki had so many questions.

"So," he watched as Lord Sixth straightened himself up "about that training."

Hoki wasn't sure when exactly he had collapsed. One minute he was looking at the ex Hokage in shock, the next he was staring up at the blue sky, his best friends face showing up above him after only a few seconds.

"You can't train if you're laying down." Metal joked, holding out a hand towards his friend. Hoki gave himself a second to gather himself, forcing the embarrassment down into the pit of his stomach and reaching out to take hold of Metal's hand.

He grunted when the other boy pulled him to his feet, his eyes locking onto Lord Sixth. The man still looked so cool, a lazy smile crossing through his face, evident even under the mask. 

"Training." He held up a hand, laughing when Metal quickly caught on and high fived him. This was going to be the best training day EVER. 


End file.
